Life and What Its Made Of!
by katewindsor
Summary: Peter winds up staying with the Darlings since the movie. Now he's off to school with Wendy, and life just keeps getting more confusing.
1. School Disasters

Disclaimer: This is my short and simple way that I am telling you that I am aware that I do not own Peter Pan, and am not trying to say I do. I on the other hand do own the plot.

Author's Note: This story is PG for romance. This story continues from the movie Peter Pan, released in 2003, but twists it so that Peter stayed with the Darlings and that September Peter and Wendy go to third form (that is the same thing as 8th grade in America). If you have read the book or seen the traditional movie, I will tell you now that if you have not seen the 2003 movie of Peter Pan, then you will understand this story but it will not have the same effect on you that I have designed it to.

Chapter One: 

"Quiet down please children," Mrs. Hawthorn said, her voice shrill and high. "We have a new student this year who has never attended this school before." Mrs. Hawthorn motioned Peter to the front of the room, where he smiled broadly. "Now young man, tell us your name please," Mrs. Hawthorn sang. 

"Peter," said Peter. 

"Your full name young man," said Mrs. Hawthorn, her face expressionless.

 "Peter Pan," replied Peter knowingly. 

"Now," said Mrs. Hawthorn, "I think we would all like to know where you live, your birthday, and your favorite activity."

 "I am without remembrance of my birthday," said Peter surprised at the class' shocked looks.

 Mrs. Hawthorn looked strangely at Peter, but then turned to the class and said in her 

falsely calm tone, "Now, now class, everyone is different. Mrs. Hawthorn turned to Peter and said "Where do you live Mr. Peter?"

 "I live with the Darlings, and the lost boys," said Peter. Then Peter looked over at Wendy and she gave him an "I can't believe you said that" type of look.

 "Are you, Mr. Peter, a brother of Ms. Wendy then?" Asked Mrs. Hawthorn curiously. 

"No," replied Peter. 

"Cousin then?" said Mrs. Hawthorn as more of a statement then a question. Peter shook his head. "Relative?" Mrs. Hawthorn said determined to find the answer. 

"No," said Peter. "I am related to the lost boys though. I am their father."

 Mrs. Hawthorn and the class looked horrified at Peter's last two remarks. "Please see me after class Mr. Peter," her tone showed shock and slight fear. Wendy gave Peter a harsh look, so Peter moved on. "My favorite activity is sword fights," Peter said jumping in to position. "Peter walked over to his book bag and pulled out Captain Hook's old sword. 

Wendy was horrified but decided to 

make the best of it and said, "Using Hook's old sword now Peter?"

 "Yup," said Peter. "Here's yours Wendy," he said chucking a heavy sword toward her. "En garde, Wendy," Peter said holding his sword toward her. 

"Oh no Peter, not here," said Wendy. 

"Codfish," said Peter holding the point of the sword at her Wendy's neck. Wendy could not resist. 

"Don't fly," she mouthed to him. Then stood up and took a swing. Around and around the room they went taking playful, yet professional swings.

 "Children," Ms. Hawthorn squealed, "Head Master's office immediately."


	2. Wendy's Punishment

Wendy and Peter sat on a small hard couch in the secretary's office connecting to the Head Master's office. The secretary had gone into the teacher's lounge, so Wendy used this time to talk to Peter. 

Wendy moved her hand over Peter's and clutched it tightly, then she lifted it into the air and said, "Look Peter, the Headmaster is going to ask what we did and then ask why, try to not seem strange. The Headmaster does not believe in magic." 

Peter looked confused. Wendy sighed and looked at Peter longingly then said, "He does not believe in Mermaids, flying, Never Land and far…," Peter snapped his hand on Wendy's mouth. 

"Don't say it," Peter said sternly. 

Wendy looked so sad and innocent that Peter softened his gaze and smiled. Just then the Head Master stepped out of his office and motioned Peter and Wendy to follow him into his office. "Now I have been informed that there was a sword fight between the two of you," said the Head Master said, his tone kindly, yet stern. "Is that true Ms. Wendy?" said the Headmaster glaring at her.

 "Yes Mr. Troffolian," (the Headmasters last name) said Wendy. 

"I am disappointed in you Wendy," "Your records are clear, yet I must make a large mark on your permanent record for this," said Mr. Troffolian. "As for you Mr. Peter you are a new student, I understand from what the Darlings told me that you were adopted from Africa. In Africa maybe sword fights are allowed in school, but let me assure you that they are not allowed here. I am letting you off the hook, with a quick call home to tell Mr. and Mrs. Darling what you have done. As for you Wendy you should know the rules. We are going to go fish out your record, mark it, send it home with you to show your parents, and you will not come back to school until Thursday." 

Wendy and Mr. Troffolian walked off together to find the record. Once Mr. Troffolian found it he said something very quietly to Wendy. "Wendy, I thought you would be a good influence on Peter if I put you two in the same classroom. That was obviously a bad idea, so I am moving Peter to a new classroom with a stricter teacher. Maybe that will teach him some good behavior." 

Wendy stared into Mr.Troffolian's eyes, then she snatched her record, and ran out of the school crying. When Mr. Troffolian walked back into his office, Peter was gone too.  


	3. Wendy's Red Eyes

Wendy continued to run. She just couldn't stop now. She had ran off on the Head Master, gotten suspended, and with Peter and her in separate classes, her future did not look bright.

"What should I do?" Wendy thought to herself. Her head was filled with confusing thoughts, she dropped to her knees and clutched her head. Everything looked fuzzy, and her world went black. Her head smacked the ground as she fell back.

Peter burst from the school building, he just had to find Wendy. "Wendy," Peter called.

His hard shoes hit the ground as he ran. Peter was strong, and fast, but he was not used to these shoes. He felt them weighing him down every step. Shutting his eyes tight, and scrunching up his mouth, Peter attempted to fly. Despite Peter's attempt he did not make it an inch off the ground. Peter tried to react surprised but knew deep down that it was because he felt so awful, he just couldn't feel happy. Flying was a tough job. Of course it was easy for a young teenage boy who would stay young, forever living in a magical world with mystical mermaids, pirates, and fairies to feel happy; but once you were faced with the troubles of adulthood, like love, your whole world just seemed to crash.

Peter was not sure why he felt this way when he thought about Wendy, but it made him feel strange. He felt a tickle in the pit off his stomach, he felt embarrassed every time he said, or did something stupid, and he longed to kiss Wendy again (now that he knew the proper meaning of a kiss and a thimble).

Thinking about Wendy made Peter mad at himself. He was beginning to understand how he had broken all those rules Wendy had told him about, no this no that, he hadn't had any idea why someone would have so many rules, but now he understood what a bad thing he had done. Peter suddenly had a scary thought, Wendy was out there somewhere alone. There was no one there to help her. What if she wasn't alone, what if someone had kidnapped her? Peter swallowed. He felt a jolt of raw energy shooting through his body, his heart pounded in his chest, and he took off, tearing off his shoes and socks as he ran. His face turned from horrific horror and worry, to intense anger. "I have to find Wendy," Peter shouted as loud as he could.

"Ohhhh" Wendy cried clutching her aching head. "What happened?" Wendy was very dizzy and pain ran through every limb in her body. She thought to herself, "No wonder, I have been asleep on this hard ground." Wendy looked around at her atmosphere and her memory started to come back to her. "Oh no, Peter!" Wendy said aloud. But as she stood up the pain was too unbearable and she fell right back down again, hitting her head harder still and she was out cold.

Peter couldn't run any longer, he was too tired. He sat down on a log for a split second then bounced right back up at the sight of what was before him. "Wendy?" Peter said; but he knew it was Wendy for sure so he walked right over. Wendy, are you alright he asked shaking her body. Wendy's eyes opened wide. "Oh Peter," She said, I was so worried. Peter tried to help Wendy up but she moved in a way to trip him. "Oh my, sorry," said Wendy. But as Peter turned to look at Wendy, he saw a smile in her face and red in her eyes.


End file.
